Deep Water
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Desgraciadamente, el amor no siempre te hace feliz. [One-Shot; AU Humano]


**Deep Water**

 **Disclaimer:** Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva creadora, Rebecca Sugar. La canción de Portishead a la cual hace referencia el título tampoco me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** _Angst_ , menciones vagas de abuso, auto-laceraciones y abuso de sustancias. AU humano y posible _OoC_.

 **A/N:** Esta es mi primera historia para el Fandom de _Steven Universe_ , y realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Y que sea una buena tarjeta de presentación de mi parte.

Sin nada más que decir, he aquí la historia.

* * *

No era fácil permanecer a su lado.

Lapis Lazuli era una chica especial, en todo sentido de la palabra. Era una muchacha talentosa, que podía tocarte las más bellas melodías en su violín. Melodías que podían llenarte de alegría, pero también desgarrarte el corazón con melancolía. Melodías que le daban una nueva perspectiva a tu día – a tu vida.

A todo a tu alrededor, incluyéndote.

Lapis Lazuli era la entusiasta joven que te tomaba de la mano, y te arrastraba hacia el agua, por más que tú insistieses que preferías quedarte en la costa leyendo un libro. Que reía al ver como tu rubia, corta cabellera caía sobre tus ojos, y como sentías escalofríos ante el frio. Que nadaba con aquella naturalidad usualmente reservada a los peces que habitaban el océano en el cual ella se veía tan cómoda. Tan segura.

El océano que parecía ser su hogar.

Pero Lapis Lazuli también era la aterrada niña que te despertaba a media noche con sus gritos. Que gritaba, y lloraba, y se sacudía violentamente bajo sus sabanas gracias a demonios que se encontraban en el interior de su cabeza. Que la atormentaban continuamente en sus más serenos momentos, privándola de su preciado sueño. Arrebatándole todo lo que fuese semejante a felicidad.

Lapis Lazuli era la desesperanzada mujer con motas rojas en sus antebrazos, y cortes bajo las mangas de su suéter, bajo la ondulante tela de su falda, que continuamente buscaba nuevas maneras de lograr su propia, lenta y agonizante destrucción. La misma mujer que habías conocido por primera vez con un labio partido, y moretones por todo su torso. Que había buscado escapar de su pasado, y que desde el momento en que te conoció, se aferro de ti con sus uñas – mordidas, y pintadas de barniz azul – de una manera tan profunda, tan angustiada, tan _aterrada_ de volver a la vida que había dejado atrás, que imaginabas que si algún día ella se llegase a soltar, se llevaría consigo gran parte de ti.

Lapis Lazuli era una copa de cristal que había sido quebrada en decenas de pedazos, y con cuyos trozos debías tener cuidado de no terminar lastimándote tu misma. De no terminar abriendo tu piel con sus bordes filosos, y de desangrarte hasta morir. Porque intentabas ayudarla. Intentabas unir aquellos pedazos nuevamente, y darle una vida normal. Intentabas dar lo mejor de ti todo el tiempo. Intentabas asegurarle de que Jasper no iba a encontrarla. De que todo estaría bien. Intentabas hacerla reír, esbozando aquella tonta sonrisa todo el tiempo con el objetivo de que ella te revelase la suya, mucho más agraciada, mucho más hermosa, que en tan pocas ocasiones se atrevía a mostrarte. Intentabas frenar sus lagrimas, secándolas con algo de timidez – nerviosismo, temor, de que hicieras algo mal, ya fuese por accidente – con tu pulgar en aquella manera que ella decía que le parecía tan tierna. Intentabas abrazarla cuando tanto experimentaba aquellas horribles pesadillas, buscando recordarle que seguías _allí_. Con ella. Escondías todos los cuchillos, tijeras, o navajas, con el objetivo de que algún día dejase de cortarte, y tirabas todas las jeringas que llegases a encontrar, pidiéndole que, por favor, dejase tan ponzoñoso hábito.

Y funcionaba. Bueno. Funcionaba por un tiempo…

Hasta que todo volvía a comenzar una vez más.

Porque si había algo que Peridot había aprendido con sus once meses de noviazgo, es que desgraciadamente, el amor no siempre te hace feliz. A veces te lleva a volar por las nubes. Te hace atravesarlas, y sentir como todas aquellas esponjosas motas de algodón se disuelven por completo en tus manos. Pero también te hunde en aguas profundas, en un océano repleto de oscuridad de la cual no sabes si lograras escapar nuevamente a la superficie.

Una oscuridad en la cual prefieres ser consumido antes que dejar ir a aquella persona que tanto amas.

Por lo que permites hundirte en esas aguas profundas, si con eso logras estar a su lado. Y tomas una profunda bocanada de aire porque _sabes_ que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que logres volver a la superficie. Porque ya has pasado por esto antes. Ya lo has _vivido_ suficientes veces, ya la has _salvado_ antes, por lo que sientes confianza de que podrás hacerlo una vez más, ¿No es así? De que podrás volver a la superficie con su frágil, esbelto, lastimado cuerpo en tus brazos, y solo será necesario una profunda bocanada de aire para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Para estar más cerca de poder vivir en paz, de una vez por todas.

Para estar más cerca de su ansiada felicidad.

Pero eventualmente, todo vuelve al comienzo. Eventualmente, vuelves a hundirte en aquellas aguas profundas. Y, de vez en cuando, sientes duda. Dudas de que podrás volver a la superficie a tiempo, antes de que ambas terminen ahogándose.

Dudas de si realmente estés haciendo lo correcto.

Dudas de si eres realmente capaz de salvarla, o si solo te has engañado a tu misma todo este tiempo.

Pero son momentos como estos. Momentos en los que la besas torpemente, y no te importa si hay otras personas observando. Momentos en los que la tomas de la mano en uno de sus paseos por Ciudad Playa, o en los que sientes como te abraza de manera inconsciente mientras se encuentra dormida, en los que te convences de que vale la pena.

En los que te convences de que puedes ser fuerte. Por ella.

En los que te convences de que puedes salvarla.

Hasta que todo comienza una vez más.

Y vuelves a las familiares, profundas aguas que luchabas por escapar en primer lugar.

 _Porque desgraciadamente, el amor no siempre te hace feliz…_

* * *

 **A/N:** ¿Dejan un Review?


End file.
